


Aries

by thefullbullpenbitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel in the Bunker, Comfort/Angst, Dean Has Nightmares, Dean-Centric, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, Protective Castiel, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefullbullpenbitch/pseuds/thefullbullpenbitch
Summary: Coda for 13x18- Dean needs some comfort, and Cas gives it to him.





	Aries

“We better.” 

Cas watches. The set of Dean’s shoulders, his voice- everything about him sounds so defeated. Cas wants to go to him, to comfort him, to protect him. But how is he supposed to protect Dean from himself? 

...

_“No! No!” Dean isn’t sure who’s screaming, him or Charlie. He’s tied to a cross that’s hung on a wall, staring down at Charlie as Michael stabs her, over and over again, with his lance. Dean wrenches against the wire that’s bound him to the cross, but it just cuts deeper into his wrist. Blood gushes out onto the floor, staining it even more. Mary and Jack lie next to Charlie. They’re not moving. Dean’s throat is raw. The more he pulls at the wire, the faster Michael stabs Charlie. She’s not screaming anymore._

“Dean!” Cas says. 

Dean sits bolt upright in bed. “Wha- Cas?” 

“You were having a nightmare.” Cas looks at him with an inscrutable expression. 

“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock,” Dean grouses. 

Cas looks like he’s about to smite Dean, but after a few seconds his expression softens into something resembling pity. Dean’s about to tell him off, but Cas speaks first. “Come on.” Dean’s offered Cas’s hand, and he takes it. He feels a piece of him settle back into place. _Cas is alive,_ Dean reassures himself. Cas pulls him off the bed. “Keys?” Dean hands him the keys to the Impala, and Cas leads him through the bunker. 

Soon they’re parked in an open field. There’s nothing to look at except for grass, sky, and the road, far off in the distance. Dean gets out of the car. “Where are we?” 

“Doesn’t matter,” Cas tells him. Cas walks around to the trunk of the car and pulls out a blanket. He spreads it out onto the ground. Dean lets himself smile. He lies down, and Cas lies next to him. “We’ll get them back,” Cas says quietly. He interlocks his fingers with Dean’s. “We will.” 

Dean can’t let himself think about it. _We were so close._ “Yeah. Okay. Tell me about the stars again.” 

Cas is quiet for a moment. And then- “That's Aries, over there…”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic, and it's not great and it's not long but I hope whoever's reading this likes it!


End file.
